


The Halloween Pirate Queen

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Costumes, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa's been a princess for Halloween every year since she was a little girl, but this year she thinks she'd like to try something different. Luckily Robb's best friend Jon is there to give her some wardrobe help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr-inspired one-shot to celebrate the season. Hope you like it! :)

“Tha’ smells awesome and I wan’ some.”

Sansa pointed the long wooden spoon at Rickon. “One, take your vampire fangs out of your mouth when you’re talking to your family in the kitchen. Two, no, not until it’s cooled, the cider would burn your tongue.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be hot apple cider? Like, isn’t that the whole point?”

“Arya, you’d melt that makeup off.” Arya gave her a ferocious grin. “What, you don’t like the goblin get-up? What do you think of my mace?”

“Stop swinging that in the house,” Sansa said dryly. “Out, scoot, be back in two hours. Arya, where’s Bran?”

“He’s still up in his room finishing his wizard costume. He wants to carry a gazing ball with him. Who’s going to know what that even means?”

Sansa added nutmeg to the cider. The scent of cloves and cinnamon filled the kitchen as she stirred. “He’ll know, and that’s what matters, Now go.”

Rickon piped up. “Wha’ are you goin’ to be, Sansa?”

Bran descended the stairs solemnly in his black robes, cradling a crystal ball carefully. “Yes, what about you, Sansa?”

Arya scoffed. “Oh, she’s only handing out candy and she’s going to be the same thing she’s been since she was six, a –“

“A princess!” Rickon’s eyes lit up. Arya rolled her eyes. “Yes, genius, a princess.”

Sansa sighed inwardly. Her costume was hanging up on her bedroom door but she’d been putting off getting into it. “Yes, well done, all of you, a princess.”

“Do you want us to save some of our chocolate for you?” Arya managed to look guilty under her face paint and horns. She’d gotten better at telling when she’d upset Sansa.

Sansa smiled. “Sure, Arya.”

“Okthanksbye!” All three thundered out the door and Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. She put the stainless steel pot on simmer and went to change.

Arya was right, she’d been a princess every Halloween. She’d added to the costume over the years, her mother indulging her, until it was now a sparkly, frilly concoction of lace and gold fabric. She squirmed as she pulled the dress over her head. It was too tight, but she’d bought it only a year ago and she hadn’t felt like shelling out for a new one.

She squinted at her reflection in the lighted mirror. She’d been so excited about the glimmering earrings a few years ago. What did princesses really do, though? Look pretty, and marry well. Briefly she envied Arya her mace. Well, she wasn’t about to wear the glass slippers again this year. She slipped into some practical and warm boots and got to the front door just as the door bell chimed.

Sansa loved decorating for Halloween, carving pumpkins and stringing lights and even helping Arya pick the scariest ghost to hang from the attic window. Fall was her favorite season – the bite of cold in the air, the leaves turning a mosaic of red and gold and orange. As she complimented each hyperactive bunch of trick-or-treaters and encouraged them to say “please” and “thank you”, her mood slowly improved. Pokemon and Frozen costumes seemed to be in fashion this year, she thought. Once the two-hour trick-or-treating window closed, she decided to take a break.

The Japanese maple in the backyard was in its full fall glory, blazing red leaves against the gray sky. She came here to be alone, away from her family’s boisterous noisy household.

She tugged her blue cloak tighter. Watching the leaves flutter in the breeze on the branches always calmed her. The sun was setting and she could see a yellow harvest moon on the horizon.

Sansa heard heavy boots crunch behind her and jumped. Halloween spooked her out a bit, though she’d never admit it to anyone. But it was only Jon, Robb’s best friend. She remembered he liked to come out here too when he visited. She wondered if he needed the same respite she did. He’d always been shy, but sweet. He never complained about taking Arya to soccer practice, or helping Robb mow the lawn. Bran and Rickon had jumped in the pile of leaves Jon raked last weekend, and he’d only laughed and brushed twigs from their hair and started raking again.

“Back so soon?” Sansa was curious. Usually Jon and Robb and Theon stayed out later on Halloween. They’d planned to go to a frat party this year. Sansa’s friend Margaery had teased her about staying home on candy duty.

Jon shrugged. “I am, anyway. Margaery says hi.”

“I bet she was the only one in a mermaid costume.” Only Margaery could make a fish tail walk look sexy.

Jon smirked. “You’d be right. You...look nice.”

“Thanks Jon.” She ran her hands over her skirt. “Honestly I feel a little silly about the outfit.”

“But you've -“

“Always been a princess, I know, ever since I was a little girl, you needn't remind me.” Snapping at Jon wasn't going to get her anywhere, “I'm sorry Jon, that was unkind.”

“Would you like to be something else?”

“Maybe.” Jon needn't bear the brunt of her bad mood. “What are you? Some kind of prince?”

Jon winced. “One of the Three Musketeers. Robb insisted. Theon thought it’d be a cinch to get girls if we all pitched in.” Since she and Jon were standing in the backyard staring at a tree, Sansa figured it hadn’t worked out that way for Jon. "The outfit's a little fru-fru for my taste. I think I might look more like a princess than you do.”

“I’m sure you had plenty of girls after you, Jon.” The white lace spilling from Jon‘s cuffs was a bit much, and the tricorn hat was fluffy with peacock feathers, but the cape and sword were dashing, and Jon had always been handsome in a brooding way.

Jon cocked an eyebrow at her. “You can’t be serious.”

“Well... the peacock feathers could be overkill.”

Jon smiled. “Maybe it would look better on you." His touch when he placed the hat on her head was gentle. “Here, I think the sword works too.” She held her breath as he belted the scabbard around her waist. She was suddenly aware of how close he was. His dark curls brushed her cheek when he stood, and the night seemed warmer.

“You could be a pirate queen, with the cloak and the boots.” Jon's eyes were soft.

“Run my own ship, sail where I wanted to? I think I will be. For tonight.” Sansa touched the earrings. "These should go, though."

"Why? You could have stolen them." Sansa liked Jon's mischievous tone. He so rarely joked around.

“Yes, of course, that's just what I did. Thank you, Jon. But what about your costume?”

“We're back from the costume party and I am really fine with the peacock feathers off my head. They - look nice with your hair.” Sansa blushed and was grateful to hear Bran, Arya and Rickon clattering into the backyard looking for cider.

Arya called out in a sing-song voice, “Sansa the prin-“ Arya stopped open-mouthed in front of the maple. “Sansa the pirate.” Sansa waited for Arya's booming laugh, but Arya looked thoughtful. “I like it, San.”

“Thanks, Arya.”

Arya glanced at Jon. “So...what’re you, Jon?”

Sansa took Jon’s arm. “Jon’s a knight.” She was a pirate, she could be bold, she thought. “He’s my knight.” She swore she saw Jon flush, but he covered her hand with his own. ”Shall we go in?”

Jon bowed. “Lead the way, my lady.”

"Last one to the house doesn't get any chocolate!" Arya hollered. Sansa and Jon took off running with the rest of them, Sansa holding on tight to her hat, and to Jon. 


End file.
